


Vacation Time - Monika (NSFW)

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Lewdness, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy





	Vacation Time - Monika (NSFW)

It’s the beginning of summer vacation for Monika and I. Between finals, projects, and the mountains of coursework for the better part of the last month, Monika and I haven’t really gotten much of a chance to spend time with each other. I think we’ve gone on one proper date in that period of time and even that had to be cut short because we both had projects that needed to be finished. I feel sorta bad about it. I mean, she’ll never tell me but I can sense she’s not all too happy about the lack of time we’ve spent together. I promised her that once school was done, we would go and do something, just the two of us.

 

Sayori and MC recommended we go to this nice little place a few hours from here in the mountains. It supposedly has natural hot springs and some of the best food in the area. When I told Monika about it, she seemed thrilled at the idea. The two of us really haven’t taken a vacation together and after this past month, lord knows we both could use one. I booked Monika and I a room there for the weekend. I hope she likes it.

* * *

One train ride and a few hours later we arrive at our destination. Sayori wasn’t kidding, this place is beautiful. An old feudal castle had been renovated into the hotel we would be staying in. As Monika and I walked through the castle gates, I really got a sense of the scale of this place. Nothing quite like being surrounded by mountains and large structures to make you feel really tiny. Once Monika and I had checked into our room, we decided to go out and explore a bit.

 

On our travels, we stopped by a few vendors who were selling their goods in the area. One of the vendors was selling kimonos. Even though she didn’t say anything to me, I could tell she really wanted one. I mentioned how I liked the colors of one of them. She said she really liked that one too. The sparkle in her eyes let me know exactly which one to buy. Before she could protest, I told the vendor I wanted that one. She turned and looked at me with partly smug smile and asked if that was for me. “No, but it is for you.” I replied. Her eyes lit up as they darted between me and the kimono. With a high pitch squeal of joy, she wrapped her arms around me and thanked me for it. She slipped it on and did a small twirl. The vendor remarked that it was like it was made for her. She really does look beautiful in it.

* * *

We had dinner at the hotel and after that went to the hot springs that were conveniently located behind the hotel. I really am grateful for that. I’m really tired after all the walking we’ve been doing today. The hot springs are, much to my dismay, divided into two sections: male and female. Thankfully there’s not too many people in the springs with us. I decide to soak in the springs for a bit. This was my first time actually being in a hot spring so I wasn’t exactly sure just how “hot” they would be. I quickly found out that descriptor was not an exaggeration. I let out a high pitched yelp as I stuck my foot into the water only to be greeted by a certain familiar giggle on the other side of the bamboo wall.

 

“Hey that’s not funny! It’s really hot!”

 

“Well were you expecting something different sweetie?” she teasingly replies.

 

She does have a point. After a few minutes of slowly acclimating to the water, I finally manage to get into the spring without feeling like I was going to scald off my own skin. I find myself feeling all the tension in my system slowly fading away. I slowly close my eyes and feel myself beginning to drift away.

 

…

 

…

 

“Enjoying yourself I see.”

 

The sound of Monika’s voice draws me back.

 

“Yeah, I dozed off there for a moment.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

See? How can she…?

 

I turn to see Monika in the kimono I bought her earlier. I instinctively panic, looking around to see if there’s anyone else around but it seems it’s just me and her.

 

“Mind if I join you~?”

 

I stammer over my words as I try to formulate a coherent thought. No matter how long her and I have been together, I still find myself behaving like I did when I first met her at times, awkward and unable to speak. As I’m about to finally piece together an appropriate “yes” to her statement, I see over Monika’s shoulder one of the hotel staff.

 

“Uh, madam, this area is reserved for the gentlemen only.”

 

“It’s ok. I just needed to see if my boyfriend was still awake or if he had fallen asleep.”

 

The staff member looks from Monika, to me, and then back to her. Monika flashes them a gentle smile.

 

“She is right sir, falling asleep in the springs is not the wisest thing to do.”

 

I reach for my towel and get out of the spring as the hotel staff member escorts Monika and I back into the hotel.

 

Once we’re back in the hotel, Monika and I head up to our room. A freshly made bed awaits us. I quickly crawl into the bed and fall into it’s cool, pillowy embrace. I could fall asleep right here and now. As I get comfortable on the bed, I see Monika get into the bed with me. She crawls up to me and into the space between my legs. 

 

“Uh...hehe...would you mind if we do this tomorrow hun? I’m really tired.”

 

“Actually, I do mind.”

 

Wait, what? Monika’s eyes take on “that” look. The look of someone who will not be denied. The look of “I’ll convince you why my way of doing things is the right way” and Monika can be  _ VERY _  convincing. I nervously reach for my wallet which is on the nightstand next to me and pull out a condom I keep in there.

 

“Wait! If we’re gonna do this, we might as well use protection right? You said it yourself, safety fir---”

 

Monika slaps the condom out of my hand. I watch the condom effortlessly floats out of my view and onto the floor. As I turn slowly back to Monika her eyes have taken a far more intense look. Oh boy. I’m in trouble.

 

“I’ve waited over a month. I’m tired of waiting. Now give me your hand.”

 

Given her expression and her proximity to...um...a certain tender place on my body, I oblige her. She takes my hand and places it near one of the wooden beams of the bed frame.

 

“Care to explain what this is for?”

 

I quickly feel the touch of cold metal on my wrist followed by several clicks. Before I have a chance to object, my arm is handcuffed to the bedpost. I don’t remember her packing the handcuffs and also, has she just been walking around with them stowed there all day? I have so many questions. I give a few tugs to my cuffed hand and realize that arm is going nowhere anytime soon.

 

“You really brought the handcuffs with you? You are aware though I have two arms right?”

 

“I know~.”

 

I watch as Monika undoes the bow in her hair and holds it in her hands. She’s not honestly expecting to do with that what I think she is...is she? Before I even have a chance to ask, my question is answered. Monika takes my wrist and quickly ties my free arm to the other side of the bed frame. I try to tug on this one but Monika glares at me. I don’t know what scares me more, the first stare or this one.

 

“You better not rip my ribbon. Now, be a good boy and hold still~.”

* * *

Monika sits on my lap and gazes down at me. Given my current situation, it looks like I’m simply going along for whatever ride Monika’s about to take me on.

 

You know that saying “Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it?” Well I told her once before I liked “dominant Monika” and it looks like I’m getting what I asked for. She lets the kimono slide down her shoulders and onto the bed. She leans in and kisses me. I can taste the dessert she had earlier as our tongues meet. Chocolate cheesecake with a cherry topper. The tempo and intensity with which she’s kissing me literally takes my breath away. No seriously, I can’t breathe. Just when I feel myself unable to take it anymore she finally pulls away granting me a much needed reprieve.

 

Through my gasps for air, Monika pulls off my swimming trunks. The first thing I realize other than that it’s rather cool in the room is the way Monika is looking at me. She looks at me like I’m a piece of meat and she’s a famished predator. She changes her position from looking at me to facing away from me. With her back toward me, she glances over her shoulder and gives a flirty wink to me. She undoes the string holding her bikini top on and throws it off to the side to keep the condom company apparently. The bikini bottom soon follows after.

 

She slowly lowers herself down and onto me. Maybe it’s the fact that I can’t use my arms or just that Monika is taking control like this but the sensation feels far more intense than normal. Normally her and I would have slower, more paced sessions. Not this time apparently. The first few motions are slow but very quickly turn into one of the most intense riding sessions I’ve ever been a part of. I grip onto the metal of the handcuffs and fabric of her ribbons as wave after wave of pleasure courses through my being. I can feel the waves of ecstasy, not so much as inching me closer to climax as much as they are dropping me off the cliff into the waters below. The tightness, the warmth, the sounds of her moans of pleasure fill me to brim till I can’t hold it back any longer.

* * *

That was a much shorter session than I was hoping for. I can feel my heart still racing, my lower half still tingling. Monika slowly dismounts me and walks over to the kitchen sink and pours herself a glass of water.

 

“S-so...are we good now?”

 

Monika takes her glass and puts it down next to the TV.

 

“Oh no silly, I’m nowhere near done with you yet. As I said, I have a month’s worth of catching up to do~.”

 

“B-but...I’m gonna need a…need a m-minute.”

 

“You sure about that?” she says, gesturing to my lap. It would seem my body has different plans for me tonight. Dammit body, why can’t you just listen to me for once? I know you like her but give me a break!

 

Monika crawls onto the bed and grabs a hold of me. The hypersensitivity from the last climax is still lingering so her touch alone is giving me a mixture of pins and needles as well as pleasure. My facial expression must be communicating this clearly because of the coy smile I can see forming on her lips.

 

“You like this don’t you?”

 

She begins to rhythmically stroke up and down, the aforementioned sensation increasing even more. I squirm on the bed as my body isn’t quite sure if I should be trying to get away from what I’m feeling or is enjoying it so much that it can’t sit still. I soon feel warmth as Monika places her lips on the tip. Her tongue traces a figure eight pattern along the head. I can feel her tongue gliding down the sides of it before she plunges into her mouth. The sensation of her tongue enveloping each and every inch of me is leading to less pins and needles and to more pleasure. Thank god. I soon feel myself grazing the back of her throat. She lets out a muffled “mmf” as she attempts to fit it all. She holds the position allowing me to feel an ever rising feeling of pleasure that makes my toes curl reflexively.

 

As she pulls away she mounts me again, this time facing me. She maintains eye contact with me as she lowers herself for round two. I swear the eye contact makes making love to her SO much better. As she lowers herself down, I feel her beginning to grind into me as she places her hands on my chest for balance. The only things I can see her are her breasts, so temptingly close, and her hips dancing to and fro on me. She seems to notice where my gaze has migrated to and stops for a moment. She leans in just close enough as to allow my mouth to finally taste them. I suckle on them and trace my tongue around her nipples. Her soft moans filling my ears. 

 

My time with them is cut short as I feel a rather odd sensation that I’ve never felt before.

 

“What was that?”

 

“What was what?” she teasingly taunts. “Oh you mean this?”

 

There it is again. I feel her tightening around me, inducing a very warm and very intense round of pleasure. My heart is racing even harder at this point. I watch as Monika places her hands next to her to balance and then proceed to ride me even harder than before. With each rise and fall, I can hear her breathing becoming deeper and heavier. With each gyration of her hips, my pleasure increases. She soon leans in and proceeds to passionately kiss me while simultaneously continuing to ride. I grip tightly again on my restraints, doing my best to last as long as I can. With one final motion, I feel her stop and hold. Her legs quiver a moment later. She places her hands on my chest to brace herself. I stare up at her, our labored breathing in sync.

 

“So...you’re...still up I see? Let’s...fix that.”

 

She dismounts off of me and proceeds to pleasure me with her tongue once more. How on earth I’ve lasted this long is beyond me. She teases me with her tongue until I finally can’t hold back anymore. 

 

At this point, I feel like I’ve run a marathon. Monika licks some of the cum that managed to get on her hands off as she heads over to the side of the bed where her ribbon is and unties me. She then reaches into her bag and pulls out a tiny key and uncuffs my other hand.

 

“Aaaahhh. I feel so much better now. Don’t you agree sweetheart~?”

 

“I...I...can barely feel my legs. THAT was a month’s worth of pent up sexual tension?”

 

“Mhm. Thank you for helping me with that tehehe~”

 

Monika flips on the AC before crawling into bed and placing her head on my chest. She curls up next to me, the warmth of our bodies keeping each other warm in the coolness of the room.

 

“I hope you’re having fun on our little trip.” I say.

 

“Of course I am. We’ll have to do this again.”

 

“Uh...are you talking this trip or what we just did?”

 

Monika raises her head and looks at me with those sultry bedroom eyes of hers.

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I think, the next time, I get to use the cuffs on you.”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” she replies as she kisses me.

 

The two of us gently fall off to sleep. This is one of those nights where I know the both of us are going to sleep very, very well.

 

* * *

([Inspired by this photo](https://imgur.com/gallery/HHZMDpK))


End file.
